In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, we, the inventors, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine, peach, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which has been denominated varietally as "Red Noble". Each year we grow a large number of seeds from selected seed parents that have been hybridized by selected pollen parents. We also grow a large number of seeds from selected seed parents that were open pollinated by unknown pollen sources. The present variety was developed by us in 1984, and the resulting seedling was planted in a cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). Specifically, this seedling was originated by growing an open pollinated seed of an unnamed seedling. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of plum tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.
The present variety is most similar to Red Beaut (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) by being self-sterile and by producing fruit that is early in maturing and medium in size, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that is darker purplish red in color, that is clingstone rather than freestone, that is firmer in texture, and that is substantially better in flavor. The improvement in flavor of the present variety enables fruit picked immaturely to still taste very good, and the improvement in firmness allows the grower the option of shipping a tree ripened product to the market.